


свобода

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dark, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Хрона фыркает и трёт зудящий от подсохшей крови нос. Она ничего не хочет. Медуза была права - не бывает такого, чтобы она сама чего-то хотела. Эта Мака всё выдумала. Есть только то, для чего она была рождена. Хрона была рождена, чтобы ввергнуть этот мир в безумие, чтобы сеять хаос по всей планете. Что ж; так тому и быть.
Kudos: 2





	свобода

Кровь стекает с пальцев, с лица, с меча, медленно подползает к краю стола, собирается на потолке — и капает. Ближе, дальше, об пол, об дерево, об руки — звуки мягко нарушают тишину, бессистемно и беспорядочно. Хрона рассеянно считает их и отмечает — какая капля где упала: иначе это сольётся в кашу, в один белый шум — так можно сойти с ума.

Хрона ждёт. Кровь начинает мерзко подсыхать, стягивая кожу, она начинает чесаться; капли всё капают и капают, за ними становится сложно следить, и это начинает раздражать. Хрона понимает, что уже вряд ли что-то случится, но всё ещё ждёт. Она морщится, неуверенно осматривается, кладёт руку на грудь, как её учила Мака, пытается слушать стук сердца, биение души. Капающие звуки сбивают с толку — злобно думает Хрона, но подозревает, что и без них было бы так же.

Меч осторожно втягивается в ладонь, и из спины вылезает Рагнарёк — покорный, взбудораженный, осторожный, приближается к её лицу. Хрона хмурит брови: она знает, о чём он спросит. О чём она не хочет спрашивать сама: оттягивает время, вдруг что-то случится.

_Не случается._

— Чувствуешь свободу?

Хрона кривит губы и равнодушно осматривает комнату: время вышло.

_Нет._

Хрона чувствует _досаду_. Всю её жизнь над ней висело ярмо, от которого было не сбежать, которое было не одолеть. Оно портило ей жизнь, одно-единственное, мешало мечтать, выбирать, хотеть. И когда Хрона возложила на него все беды, всю вину, всю злобу, и наконец набралась сил, чтобы его сломать, — не изменилось ничего.

Хрона с презрением пинает то, что осталось от тела Медузы, будто она в чём-то виновата. Хрона думала — да. В Шибусене ей так говорили тоже. Медуза — плохая, а ты хорошая, тебе надо стать свободной от Медузы, и всё сразу будет хорошо, по-другому. Но вот Медуза кровавым месивом лежит у её ног, безвластная, нестрашная, мёртвая, а Хрона чувствует себя такой же сломанной и никчёмной. 

Медуза говорила: Хрона создана, чтобы разрушать. Разрушенная Медуза лежит у её ног; как всегда, подтверждает свою правду всем, что делает — даже своей смертью.

— Теперь мы можем делать то, что захотим. Сами! — Рагнарёк шепчет ей в ухо, тихо, взбудоражено, но насторожено, будто Медуза всё ещё здесь, будто она может сделать что-то. Хрона фыркает и трёт зудящий от подсохшей крови нос. Она ничего не хочет. Медуза была права — не бывает такого, чтобы Хрона сама чего-то хотела. Эта Мака всё выдумала. Есть только то, для чего она была рождена. Хрона была рождена, чтобы ввергнуть этот мир в безумие, чтобы сеять хаос по всей планете. Что ж; так тому и быть.

— У нас ещё осталась пара незаконченных дел, — говорит она наконец. Ей скучно, хочется спать, и в голове нарастает неприятный шум. Но в те мгновения, когда она яростно протыкала Медузу, желая ей _сдохнуть, сдохнуть, сдохнуть,_ она чувствовала что-то хорошее. Не свободу, нет, не совсем, что-то близкое; как будто в этот момент её не существовало. Не было её, только одна ненависть. Это чем-то похоже на свободу, если вспомнить то, что говорила Мака. Может, ей удастся почувствовать это вновь — быть не собой. Не быть. Может, стоит попробовать. В любом случае, она не знает, что ещё делать. Больше она ничего не умеет, ничего не знает. Решать что-то так трудно и неприятно.

— Пошли? — спрашивает Рагнарёк; Хрона стоит на месте и молчит, но он говоит с ней заискивающе, не смея тревожить и торопить. Хрона мешкается.

В мире, погруженном в хаос, легко потеряться. Хрона думает, это то, что ей, наверное, могло бы понравиться: потеряться. Но всё же никогда и речи ни шло про её желания; это про то, кем она рождена. Если эта дорожка — её судьба, что ж, она по ней пройдёт. Это несложно и привычно — уже не страшно. Думать о другом — страшно, незнакомо, и Хрона очень устала. От таких мыслей болит голова.

Может, по пути она потеряется. Или в конце совсем пропадёт. Это было бы неплохо, это звучит как то, чего она могла бы хотеть. Быть не собой. Не быть.

Хрона замирает и прислушивается к шуму в голове: кровь больше не капает.

— Пошли.


End file.
